Talk:Shamal
More rewrite on appearances The way the article explains the appearance of private jets since GTA III prematurally implies the Shamal name has been used since GTA III when these planes are only static props, as is the case in GTA:VC, GTA:LCS, GTA:VCS and GTA IV. Either we remove the mention of non-GTA:SA versions, or note that the planes are not proper "Shamals" because they are not controllable to begin with. - ZS 07:18, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :You can delete that section as the prop jets aren't named the Shamal at all.--'Spaceeinstein' 07:37, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'll get to that when I upload better screenshots of the plane. - ZS 07:48, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::Thought about separating it into a different section to distinguish it from the Shamal. Unless there is a proper place for this topic to go, it looks like it's fine to be mentioned as a separate vehicle here. - ZS 18:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Interior I added a new "Interior" section where the plane's interior is described more in-depth. Phoenix345 22:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I think the reason why 7 sets of windows are shown in freefall when only 4 are seen on the outside is because 5 of them are closed normally this is because planes windows have flaps that can be pulled down. in freefall the flaps on all the windows are up so that's why it has 7 sets of windows. no gaming errors.Andrew nicholson 17:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Even with the window flaps down, the profile of the window portals should still be visible from the outside, unless the window flaps are installed outside, which makes no sense at all. And it seems like you got the numbers wrong. 7 sets = 14 windows; 4 sets = 8 windows; so why only 5 windows instead of 6? - ZS 09:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Besides, shouldn't there be a 8 windows difference instead of 5? Because there are 16 windows inside as opposed to 8 windows outside. - ZS 09:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) My maths is not very good, the flaps are on the inside and I still believe some of them are closed. I just wanted to come up with a reason so the confusion about the windows would endAndrew nicholson 16:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Back in GTAV Missed you, ol' buddy. ZidaneTribal 18:19, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Same here, mate :D (Henriquedematos 19:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC)) At long last, I'm reunited with my old friend. Feels good. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 19:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Fuck Buzzard, Fuck Annihilator even more, Planes, especialy the Shamal are the real thing!--Little Anime Freak 20:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hell yeah! Shamal, Hydra and AT-400 FTW! \o/ henriquedematos (Henriquedematos 21:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC)) The shamal on tv in gta IV "im rich" Hello if someone can get a picture of the shamal from the show im rich and maybe put it on into this topic (Zombotech Corporation (talk) 00:51, November 16, 2012 (UTC)) Random unpilotable business jets =/= Shamal Why are the unpilotable static private jets in IV and Chinatown Wars considered "Shamals" in this article? If that is so, then the landed jets in III, Vice City and Vice City Stories can also be Shamals. Please, review this assumption. I do agree that those jets deserve to be mentioned on the article, but they are just random business planes, NOT Shamals, at least not officially. Also, there are way too many hyperlinks in the trivia section. (Henriquedematos (talk) 14:44, April 19, 2013 (UTC)) : They all look the same, just compare them with GTA SA and GTA V models. The one in GTA IV resembles the one in GTA SA a little more, but the CW one looks exactly like the one in GTA V.Dodo8 ''